Disney Castle
Story The Gummi ship blasts its way through Heartless ships, which seem to be swarming around a world, with a white castle visible. John continues to fire, when the ship is hit, starting to open up. John: Oh, man! (The Gummi Ship starts to break apart, a piece of gummi hitting him in the face.) Huh? (John examines the gummi.) It’s like a block. Rubber, but I bet a solid structure would work. John turns into Bloxx, and fills in the hole that has formed. Suddenly, Bloxx merges with the ship. Bloxx: Whoa! That’s new! Let’s try, left! (The Gummi Ship turns to the left, the blaster cannons traveling across the ship, firing at the Heartless ships.) Right! (The ship turns right, and then dives down through the swarm. Then, a laser blast hits the ship from behind, and its starts to sputter out.) Can’t merge with the engine. Going down! The Gummi Ship falls towards the world, when the ship starts floating, and is pulled in, going into a tunnel. Bloxx steers through the tunnel, which says “Gummi Ship docks.” Bloxx: Well, that’s convenient. The Gummi Ship docks, and Bloxx comes off the ship, reverting. A large hole was in the Gummi Ship. John: And, that could’ve gone better. (Then, two chipmunks run up to John, wearing gold colored aprons. One has a black nose, and another has a red nose.) Red Nose: Who is this, Chip? Chip: I don’t know, Dale. But his ship is a wreck. John: Yeah. The Heartless are in a frenzy around this world. Dale: What are Heartless? Chip: They're obviously those things attacking the castle! John: The Heartless are here? Dale: All over the castle! We can’t even make it back to check on the Queen! John: I’ll go check on her. And if you guys could, try and fix my ship. Thanks! (John runs off, heading up the stairs.) Chip: Fix it? He doesn’t know who he’s talking to, does he? Dale: We’ll make this thing better than it was before! End Scene John comes out of a hedge castle, entering a large garden in a courtyard. In the distance is the large white castle. John: Whoa. This place is huge. (Suddenly Shadow Heartless come out of the ground, littering the area. Along with them are small, bomb looking Heartless. They begin to approach John.) Oh, bring it on. (John transforms.) Eatle: I’ll eat you alive. Eatle swings his arm, an earth wave tearing through the area, causing several Minute Bombs to explode. The Shadows enter their shadows on the ground, traveling through the ground. Eatle stomps the ground, bringing up several boulders. Eatle eats them, and begins to fire lasers from his horn. Shadows dodge by going into the ground, as Minute Bombs are destroyed as they approach. Minute Bombs ram Eatle from behind, exploding on him. Eatle catches one and eats it, it exploding in his stomach. Eatle reverts after that. John: Ugh. (Smoke coming out of his mouth.) Not a good idea. (John looks around, seeing Shadows surrounding him.) Oh, man! John turns into Battle Tails, and spins, a wave of wind knocking the Shadows away. Battle Tails then takes to the air, flying towards the castle. Battle Tails: That was close. There are so many, more than I’ve ever seen. No mistake, this place has been targeted. Battle Tails is then hit by lightning, as he falls, landing on a castle wall. He gets up, as someone wielding a shield charges and rams him, knocking him against the wall. Battle Tails turns into Goop, taking another shield strike. A humanoid dog wearing armor and orange pants is wielding the shield, with a Hidden Mickey on it. Dog: Hu-huck! I don’t think it worked on him. Goop: Goofy?! (Goop looks behind him, seeing a white feathered duck wearing a blue sweater and a blue wizard’s hat standing there, wielding a staff with a brown wizard’s hat at the tip.) Donald Duck! Oh, wow! I’m such huge fans! Donald: Quiet, you monster! Goofy: Well, I’m honored to be known. Uh, what are you a fan of? Goop: You guys, and King Mickey of course. (Goop reverts.) John: My name is John Spacewalker, and I’m on your side. Donald: (He squawks like a duck, jumping back.) Crazy monster! (He points his staff at John, firing a fire ball. John breaks the attack with his hand, Donald squawking in terror.) Goofy: You know the King? John: Well, no. Not personally. But I know that the Queen is in danger, and you need help fighting through the Heartless. Goofy: So that’s what they’re called. Donald: Forget that! He’s a spy! We can’t trust him! John: I’m going to find the Queen. If you want to make sure she’s safe, you’ll come with me. Donald: Urgh. Fine. But I still don’t trust you! End Scene John, Donald and Goofy are traveling down a large hallway, with a red carpet on it. They pass two giant doors with a magic seal on them. Shadow Heartless emerge out of the ground, enveloping the room. Goofy: Not more of them! Donald: The Queen should be in the Library up ahead. John: Then let’s pound our way through. John turns into Goat Foo, and dashes in. He envelops his hooves in mana, striking and destroying Shadows one after another. Donald shoots fire from his staff, occasionally striking a Shadow with it. Goofy rams through the Heartless with his shield. Goat Foo fires several mana hooves to clear a path, as he dashes in. He jumps, striking several Heartless, destroying them. Donald and Goofy arrive, and open the door to the library. Goat Foo takes a stance, and releases a large wave of mana, destroying the remaining Heartless. He reverts, and enter the library with them. Donald: Your Majesty! (Donald and Goofy are on one knee, bowing down to Queen Minnie, a humanoid mouse wearing a large pink dress and a crown on her head. John comes over and joins them.) Minnie: Oh. And who are you? John: John Spacewalker, Your Majesty. I’m here to eliminate the Heartless from this world. Minnie: So, these are the Heartless the King spoke of. John: King Mickey? Is he not here? Minnie: Unfortunately. He left to try and counter-act this problem he saw. I never imagined we’d be attacked during his absence. We must get to the audience chamber. Donald: We’ll be happy to escort you, Your Majesty. Minnie: No. I need you guys to ensure the safety of the others first. If it’s not too much trouble, John, will you escort me? John: It’ll be my honor. Donald: But, it’s our jobs to serve you! Minnie: And you have your orders. Goofy: John here is a pretty strong fella. He’ll protect the Queen, no worries! Donald: (Suspicious) Alright. Let’s go. (Donald and Goofy run off.) John: So, which way to the Audience Chamber? Minnie: Back through that hall, to the big doors. John: Of course it is. Alright. Let me get ready. (John transforms, scaring Queen Minnie.) Eye Guy: Don’t worry. I’ve got you covered. Eye Guy and Minnie go into the hallway, littered with Shadow Heartless. Eye Guy fires lasers from his eyes, destroying the Shadows with ease. He charges forward, his eyes turning to look at a Shadow, firing a laser at it and destroying it. Queen Minnie walks after him, lasers flying back and taking out Shadows approaching her. Eye Guy then spins, firing lasers that slice through the Shadows. A swarm of them appear in front of him, and all of Eye Guy’s eyes close, the big one on his chest opening, firing a powerful laser blast. The Shadows are completely destroyed, as Queen Minnie makes it to the door. Minnie: We put a magic seal on here to prevent anyone from getting in. (She raises her hand, the magic seal disappearing. She then presses in at the bottom of the big door, opening a small door on it.) Eye Guy: Didn’t see that coming. (Eye Guy ducks down to go through the door, following Queen Minnie. The Audience Chamber is a large, long hallway to the throne, filled with Bolt Towers.) Oh, man! Minnie: Not in here, too! Eye Guy: I need to look at this a different way. Eye Guy shifts to Echo Echo, multiplying into several clones. The clones circle around Queen Minnie, as they start walking down the red carpet, Bolt Towers approaching. The Echo Echo clones fire sonic screams, hitting and destroying the Bolt Towers. They make their way all the way to the throne, the Echo Echo clones remerging and reverting. John: If there was that many inside this room, I wonder where else they are. (Queen Minnie pushes a button under the arm of the throne, and the floor underneath the throne moves to the side, revealing a secret staircase.) How many secret compartments are in here? Minnie: This is where we keep the Cornerstone of Light. (Queen Minnie goes down the stairs, John following.) John: Cornerstone of Light? Minnie: A sacred relic that releases a powerful light across the realm, protecting it from darkness. I can only imagine that with the Heartless here, there is something wrong with it. They arrive in a large room, with a giant stone with light shining inside it on a pedestal was. The room was relatively dark, the Cornerstone releasing a dim light. Minnie: The Cornerstone! The light has gone down so much. (Donald and Goofy come down the stairs.) Goofy: Garsh! The Cornerstone of Light! It’s dumb! Donald: You mean dim! The light’s gone down! Minnie: Unless we do something, the light will fade, and the world will be lost. John walks up to the Cornerstone, looking right into it. He falls into a trance like state, when Donald jumps, hitting him on the head with his staff. John: Ow! What was that for? Donald: Stay focused! We need to fix the Cornerstone! John: I think I know how. It showed me something, a world in black and white. Goofy: Is that where the light is going? John: I don’t know. The oldest Disney cartoons were in black and white, so maybe it is in the past. Goofy: What’s a cartoon? Donald: You’re talking mumbo-jumbo! John: Time for a road trip, guys. John turns into Clockwork, as his protrusion spins on his head. A green circle forms around Clockwork, Donald and Goofy, Donald freaking out. The three glow green, and fall sink through the hole. Characters * John Spacewalker * Donald Duck * Goofy * Queen Minnie * Chip and Dale Villains * Heartless ** Shadow ** Minute Bomb ** Bolt Tower Aliens * Bloxx * Eatle (first re-appearance) * Battle Tails (first re-appearance) * Goop (first re-appearance) * Goat Foo * Eye Guy * Echo Echo (first re-appearance) * Clockwork Trivia * John finally makes the connection between the worlds, realizing they are based off Disney movies. ** He knows Donald and Goofy from the cartoons, saying he was big fans. * It's revealed that Bloxx has the ability to merge with the Gummi Ship. * This is the first in a two part episode in the Disney world. Category:Episodes